


Behind the Waterfall

by asmaanixx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: "So how many kisses was that?" Judai gasped when they parted.Johan chuckled. "Not really sure. I think I lost count after fifteen.""Only fifteen?" Judai asked mockingly. "Well, I'm pretty sure we can rack up a higher count than that." He teased, locking his hands around Johan's back.





	Behind the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't know what this is. I just need excuses to have Johan be showered with love and kisses.

"Judai!" Johan waved, while running up to the brown-haired duelist. He hunched over Judai's sleeping form as he caught his breath. "What are you doing?"

"Resting." Judai answered, closing his eyes.

"That's so boring. Come on. I have to show you something." Johan spoke excitedly.

Judai sat up cross-legged and asked, "What is it?"

"It's a cave." Johan spoke in glee, sitting down on his knees.

Judai was confused. He practically knew the island inside and out all thanks to his days of being lost and he couldn't remember a cave.

"Do you mean the underground tunnels at the Old Dorms?"

"No." Johan answered slowly. He didn't know much about the Old Dorms save for what Judai had told him. "This is an actual cave, filled with bats and a waterfall and a bunch of old rocks. Judai, you  _have_ to come and see it with me!" Johan pleaded, pulling Judai by the hand.

"Okay, okay!" Judai acquiesced, laughing at his friend's antics. "Don't break my hand while you're at it." He teased, running down the hill alongside Johan and breaking into a small sprint towards the woods.

They had walked for perhaps about half an hour but to Judai it seemed like forever. Normally, he wouldn't have minded impromptu hikes because of the whole adventurous vibe and who knew what type of duelists they could bump into, but at that moment, Judai wasn't happy. He had to miss out on breakfast because he woke up late and he had gotten back test results from two of his classes, and to say he was failing was an understatement. He had gotten a very stern talking to from his teachers who had pretty much repeated the same thing. He may be the best duelist on the island but it meant absolutely nothing if he didn't have the grades to prove it. Now he had to spend time that he could be using to duel to do things like  _study_. The mere thought of it made him shudder.

"Are we there yet?" Judai asked impatiently, as Johan led them around yet another corner.

It was dark and it was clammy and it was wet. Judai  _hated_ it.

"Almost." Johan answered, reaching out an arm for Judai to hold onto when he almost slipped. "Watch out for the rocks. They may not look like it, but they're pretty sharp." He advised, turning the flashlight back in front of him and finding wherever it was that he had wanted to take Judai.

"I think I've seen enough of this cave. I mean, isn't this all that a cave is? A big dark hole where it's scary, cold and wet?" Judai complained, as he eyed the sleeping bats above them.

"Not all of them." Johan chuckled, picking up his pace. "Come on. I think I can hear it already."

Judai tried to keep up with him while trying not to fall but it proved to be quite a mission. When they reached the roaring emission, Judai didn't know what to think. They were standing behind a waterfall.  _This_ is what Johan had wanted him to see. He was rudely interrupted from his afternoon nap to come and see a freaking waterfall located deep inside a dark, cold cave. Judai crossed his arms and huffed. He had a good mind of just turning back around but he couldn't remember the amount of lefts and rights they had made even with his life depending on it. So instead he walked further into the little opening, seated himself upon the smooth surface of a rock and watched Johan.

"Isn't it beautiful Judai?" Johan asked, running up to the roaring water and broke it with his hand.

He squealed, feeling the icy cold liquid instantly freeze his hand. He closed his eyes and hummed at the small spray of droplets hitting his face. Judai was on edge, fearing for Johan's safety. He found it a bit ironic that Johan himself would be standing so close to the precipice of the fall when he had been scolding Judai to be careful of his steps. Judai warned Johan to watch out but he just turned around and stuck his tongue out at him.

Minutes passed by and it seemed like Johan forgot Judai was even there. He just stood there, with one hand breaking through the falling water, letting himself be lost in whatever world his mind locked him up in. It irked Judai. Here he was, dragged away to a creepy, old place that was most likely infested with lots of bugs or maybe a killer or two and there Johan was, too busy in la la land. What the hell was Judai supposed to do there all alone? Look at the ugly bats and hope they didn't turn him like Camula?

With an irritated huff, Judai called out to Johan, "Can we go back now?"

"But we just got here." Johan pouted, shaking the cold droplets off his hand.

"Well, I'm bored." Judai whined, crossing his arms.

"You don't like this place?" Johan asked, with a tilt to his head.

"Do you?" Judai countered, an edge rising to his voice. He didn't know why he was being so defensive towards Johan.

"Yeah." Johan smiled wistfully. "It reminds me of home."

Judai was taken aback. "How so?" He looked around and couldn't find a single memorable thing.

Johan shrugged. "The cool air. The water. The quiet. There's just something." He trailed off, looking down.

Judai knew Johan was going back down on memory lane and he didn't want any of that. If he was going to be stuck down here, then the least he could expect from Johan is to give him some company. He stared at the boy and asked him something that he had been meaning to ask for quite some time.

"Johan, have you ever kissed a boy?" The cave became eerie as the only sound came from the waterfall. It was as if they were invading upon nature's privacy and they had to be removed at once.

"Why do you ask?" Johan looked at him from under his lashes, his shoulders tense.

Judai shrugged and looked away. He licked his lips, and dug a tiny hole with the tip of his shoe. "I don't know. It's just... I..." Johan remained silent as Judai continued to mumble. "Sometimes, lately I've been," He coughed, "I've been wondering, what it's like."

"It's..." Johan began after a tense moment. "It's like you would kiss anyone."

"No, but how is it, with a boy?" Judai kept his head hung low.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before? A girl?" Johan refused to look at Judai which he might as well, since Judai didn't think he could look at Johan either.

"No." Judai mumbled.

The silence remained for a few minutes before Johan spoke once more. "Well, I don't really know how to explain it. I mean, it depends on the person, the environment, the context, how ready you are." He finished off with a shrug of his shoulders. "Is there someone in particular that you're thinking about?" He asked, carefully looking at Judai to ensure that he hadn't crossed any unspoken boundaries.

Judai's heart raced. "Yeah, there is."

"Oh, okay. Um, you should probably see if they're interested in you too." Johan suggested, shuffling his feet. "And-and if they do, then it'll be best to do it somewhere in private. Not somewhere in public, unless they're okay with it of course. First kisses, I think, should be special. Between the individuals not something for everyone else to gossip about you know?"

"Yeah." Judai began walking towards him. "You said somewhere private. Something like this?" He vaguely pointed at the cave.

"Yeah, I guess." Johan agreed. "Again, they have to feel safe and protected. Not like they are being taken advantage of."

"How do you feel right now?" Judai stood really close before his friend so that he didn't have to yell over the roar of the waterfall. "Safe? Protected?"

"Home." Johan gulped as Judai gently picked up a lock of his teal hair and felt it between his fingers.

"If I were to kiss you right now, would you mind?" Judai kept his eyes locked onto Johan, and watched the way they dilated and grow soft and shiny. His lips quivering and his breath coming out in white little puffs.

"You-" Johan stammered.

"I want to kiss you Johan." Judai gently traced the side of Johan's face, his finger resting on his bottom lip and then dropping. "May I?"

All Johan had to do was give a single nod to his head and Judai's lips were on his. They were shaking, partly due to the cold and partly because of the delightful tremors that were running through their bodies. It was a good fear, as they danced in this new transitory space of their relationship. It was a refreshing delight in knowing that they were comfortable enough to try out these kisses. If they ended up not liking it, then it was okay for there was no judgment. Being shrouded by the falls, there was no else to see them save for each other. But if they did end up liking it, and wanting even more, then well, that was okay too.

"So how many kisses was that?" Judai gasped when they parted.

Johan chuckled. "Not really sure. I think I lost count after fifteen."

"Only fifteen?" Judai asked mockingly. "Well, I'm pretty sure we can rack up a higher count than that." He teased, locking his hands around Johan's back. 

"Oh really?" Johan chuckled. "You want to set up a goal?"

"Nahh. I think I'd rather lose my way kissing you." He answered, crinkling his nose.

Johan blushed and leaned his head forward so that it was resting against Judai's. Judai smiled and proceeded to litter Johan with butterfly kisses all along the side of his head, and cheeks. The record that he set up for himself to beat ended up being really high.


End file.
